Inkdawn
by peterbloomfield
Summary: The third book of the Inkheart trilogy. Who dies and who lives? Find out and read. Only 1 chapter so far but it'll progress. Please review!


Meggie sat in the branches of an enormous tree and gazed out across the land. She had a wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders because of the cold. Her breath was seen but just barely. The large, red ball of shimmering heat called the sun began to rise from the eastern horizon of the Inkworld. It sliced through the pitch black night and began to grow bigger in the sky. The silver layers of fog that lingered across the dirt floor and through thick air of the Wayless Wood slowly rolled away. The sky was in a stage between the black of night and blue of day so it glowed a deep violet. She gasped as it finally gave way to a soft blue and the stars disappeared but were replaced with fluffy clouds.

"That was beautiful," Meggie gasped as she heard the voice behind her whisper. It was Farid. He slowly sank onto the branch next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She knew that Farid was still in mourning over the death of the fire-eater Dustfinger, also his best friend. They all were; Meggie, Farid, Mo, Resa, Fenoglio, the Black Prince, and all the Motley Folk. But what was worst was the fact that he'd given his life for Farid and now Farid thought it was all his fault.

"What are you doing up so early?" Meggie asked him quietly, leaning into his arm and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I could ask you the same," he countered playfully. Meggie smiled, she'd always adored him.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Now what's your excuse?" A slight breeze blew through the trees and the luscious leaves rattled, making the two shiver.

"I had a nightmare…" he whispered. Since Dustfingers death he'd been having dreams of Basta plunging his knife into Dustfingers heart and cackling. Though now Basta was dead, the fear of him remained in Farids heart and in Meggies too.

"I just can't seem to get him out of my mind," Farid said tensely, stroking Meggies curls of red hair. "I just want him to come back…"

"We all want him back Farid, it's not your fault. It was his choice to save you," Meggie whispered trying to convince him for the fourth time that week. It'd only been five days but it seemed like years ago they had the battle against the Adderhead and his men in silver.

"But if I had just been watching my back and had blocked Basta's knife none of this would have happened," he sighed and looked back at the sun which was now just a little ways above the horizon. Meggie sat up and tilted her head at Farid.

"That's not true. We've all contributed to this mess and that's why we're all working together…" there was a small silence. "Farid?"

"Yes?"

"What if we ran away?" Meggie said in a voice so quiet he strained to hear.

"WHAT?" Farid yelled.

"We could run away! Live in the Wayless Wood as runaways and never be found. We could get away from this big mess. It'd be wonderf-"

"Meggie you know we can't do that! I have to stay with Orpheus so that he'll bring back Dustfinger and the others need us…" Meggie's shoulders drooped.

"You're right, Farid. The others need our help. We can't just abandon them,"

"It's ok, you're just a little tired,"

She adjusted a little and they continued to watch the sunrise for another half-hour before the others began to arouse in the other branches. They separated silently and began to lower themselves to the forest floor with all the others.

"Good morning Meggie," Mo hugged her as he and Resa separated to do their jobs. The Black Prince was just coming in with his hunters and the food for the day. Resa and a few other woman began starting small fires and cooking. The hunters went to rest as everyone set to work. Mo stayed with Meggie for a minute then pulled her to the side.

"What is it?" she asked. Mo had changed a lot since they'd come to the Inkworld. Meggie remembered when they lived their peaceful lives in a regular house. It was just her and Mo. But now all that had changed.

"We're going to have to fight the Adderhead again, you know that?" she nodded. "Fenoglio has already told me about the three words we must write in that book to kill him." Meggie remembered. They'd been so close to defeating him before. All they needed were three little words; Heart, Spell, Death. Maggie remembered Firefox being killed by the same three words and shuddered.

"We're trying to figure out a plan to get the book back and I want you to try to convince Fenoglio to write something to get it back,"

"But Fenoglio-"

"I know he's in denial," Fenoglio hadn't written anything since Dustfinger died. He claimed that everything he wrote made more trouble. "But just try! We need Dustfinger back, everyone has been so gloomy and not as hardworking lately since he's…passed. Even the Black Prince seems more tired. Do anything but you have to get him to write Dustfinger back into this world,"

"Mo, why don't you just ask him?" Meggie asked.

"He doesn't listen to me as much as he listens to you Meggie. You two are like best friends since you were imprisoned together and you know him more than I do. So try as hard as you can but get him back, please Meggie?" Mo and Meggies eyes met and there was a small silence.

"OK Mo," she sighed and gave Mo a half-hearted smile.

"Oh and Meggie, don't tell anyone. Not even Farid, understand?" she wondered why but didn't ask.

"Ok,"

"I have to get going now," he said and hugged her. Then they parted. She sighed and looked back over to Farid who was patiently waiting.

"What was that about?" he asked as they walked towards a tent to get some food.

"Nothing," she lied casually.

"They trying to make plans to attack the Adderhead. I don't see how we can win against such a strong force," Farid sighed. He knew that eventually they would all have to help fight the war. There was no way out of it.

"Farid!" a voice called in the distance. He turned and looked towards the tent that Orpheus stayed in. He'd promised to be Orpheus' servant so he'd bring back Dustfinger and so far Orpheus had taken as much advantage of it as he could.

"Coming!" Farid called back. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you tonight," he said then ran to the tent with a plate of food. Meggie sighed and went to sit under a tree to eat. Resa asked a woman to take her place then went and sat by her.

"Hello Meggie," she said and smiled.

"Hello Resa," Meggie returned the smile to her mother but only slightly. She had to try to think of a way to get Fenoglio out of self-denial and write Dustfinger back into the Inkworld.

"Where are we going next?" Meggie asked. The past five days they'd been moving around from place to place so they weren't found. They had camped by the lake and to the south. Now they were moving north slowly. While they were moving Meggie couldn't talk to anyone because everyone was busy carrying their things and too tired to talk.

"I don't know Meggie," Resa said quietly. They were silent as they ate their food for a few minutes.

"Remember when we told stories about this place?" Meggie asked. "Amazing stories…" they retold stories they'd told before and it lightened the mood.

Meanwhile Farid entered Oprheus' tent with his food in hand. Since Dustfinger died he'd been waiting on him hand and foot. Orpheus hadn't liked Farid much so he tried as hard as he could to make his life miserable.

"Yes sir?" he said as he entered. Orpheus was on his bad that he read in and out of a paper he wrote every day.

"I need my food!" Orpheus said angrily. Farid brought it over to him and watched him eat for a few minutes.

"Anything else sir?" he asked annoyed. Orpheus thought for a minute, making sure Farid had to wait for the answer, thinking of what he could do to make him feel terrible and worthless.

"I think Cerberus needs to be brushed," Farid rolled his eyes. Orpheus had taken time to write a page and read that stupid mutt into this world but he hadn't spent one second on Dustfingers paper yet. But Farid picked up the brush and made sure the dogs fur was smooth. The dog growled at him and Orpheus smiled.

"Anything else sir?" he asked again. Orpheus thought again.

"Get my clothes out," he demanded and Farid opened the suitcase. He pulled out a vest, some jeans, a belt, and a pair of socks. He helped Orpheus dress and took his night clothes back to the suitcase.

"Anything else sir?

"I am still tired from yesterdays walking. My feet are so tired and my legs are cramped," he smiled an evil smile.

"Could you massage my feet?" Farid was about to reject and yell at Orpheus but he beat him to it. "If not I guess Dustfinger will remain just a memory," Orpheus examined his fingernails as if he didn't care. Farid clenched his jaw before kneeling down at the foot of Orpheus' bed. He slowly raised his arms and his hands grasped Orpheus left foot. His thumbs kneaded the chunky flesh. _At least he has his socks on_ Farid thought. In Arab nations massaging somebody's feet was an act of total submission.

"Rub harder!" Orpheus barked and Farid obeyed. Orpheus closed his eyes and leaned back while Farid continued to massage his feet.


End file.
